


Opposites attract

by JugsBurgers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Opposites Attract, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Strangers to Lovers, Verbal Sex, Verbal Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugsBurgers/pseuds/JugsBurgers
Summary: Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper were two completely different people. It was no question. Jughead was the typical high school dangerous bad boy; he ran a gang, rode a motorcycle, had a bad home life, an even worse reputation and was ridiculously handsome. Betty Cooper on the other hand, was your perfect girl next door with good parents, a nice home, perfect grades, amazing personality and outstanding beauty. Nobody expected anything to happen between them, but sometimes the best things come unexpected…





	Opposites attract

**Author's Note:**

> I found this old ass thing in my library, it's old and not that good but i tried to fix it a tiny bit, hope you guys like it! <3

Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper were two completely different people. It was no question. Jughead was the typical high school dangerous bad boy; he ran a gang, rode a motorcycle, had a bad home life, an even worse reputation and was ridiculously handsome. Betty Cooper on the other hand, was your perfect girl next door with good parents, a nice home, perfect grades, amazing personality and outstanding beauty. Nobody expected anything to happen between them, but sometimes the best things come unexpected…

 

Betty stayed late in school to work on the school newspaper; the Blue and gold. It was dark and nobody was there anymore, she was just wrapping up when she heard a sudden crash. The blonde dropped her things on the table and left the office, obviously curious about what the hell just happened. There were no signs of anyone being there, it was quiet again before another crash was heard coming from the boys’ locker room. Without thinking she ran over to see if everything was okay and opened the door, revealing a shirtless, pissed Jughead Jones with his hands on a locker and head facing the floor. His hair was wet, face angry and even a little bit sad and fists clenched. The view was terrifying but at the same time intoxicating.

“A-are you okay?” She stuttered. The boy instantly turned to her and his face hardened, leaving any hint of sadness in the dust.

“Ever heard of privacy?” Jughead hissed at her, sending shivers down her back.

“I-I’m sorry i-I just heard a crash and-“

“Cut the bullshit, what do you want.”

“I asked if you’re okay.” At that his face slightly softened, studying her for a few moments before slowly taking a few steps closer.

“Don’t worry about me princess, what are you doing here this late?” The new nickname made her whole body flush, fighting to get an answer out.

“I was working on the newspaper.”

“All alone? At this time? Isn’t it a bit dangerous for you?” He cooed, the softness in his voice making her slightly lightheaded.

“I’m not scared” The comeback made him chuckle a bit.

“Oh yeah? I don’t know Princess; you seemed pretty scared of me when you first entered.

“Well I wasn’t exactly expecting a shirtless serpent banging on a locker when I came here.” Betty said, smirking up at him.

“Ooh! Princess got some sass, I like it…” He slowly started walking closer, closing the door behind her and guiding her towards it, water dripping from his dark hair on the floor. Betty flushed, now getting a closer look at his face. He was fucking gorgeous; the boy must have come straight from heaven. His eyes were a deep ocean blue and his lips looked so soft and inviting, no wonder the girls went crazy around him.

“Did you like it?”

“What?”

“Did you like seeing me here? Or would you rather have some bulldog doing this to you?”

“You’re not doing anything to me.”

“You’re ignoring my question.”

“I liked it, now stop ignoring my statement.”

“Oh? But you only said I wasn’t doing anything to you.”

“Exactly.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

The teasing was fun, but slowly made her frustrated, wanting more. He was right there, his breath was literally on her face, all she had to do was get on her tip toes and lean in. He was looking at her with such hunger and lust, there was only a slight bit of blue left in his eyes now, slowly being taken over by black. She glanced down at his lips, deciding she had enough and wanted them on hers.

“Are you going to do something or are you just going to stand there and tease me all night.” She asked aggressively, looking at him right in the eye.

“Oh, so you want to spend the night with-“

He was cut off by her lips on his, attempting to shut him up. Jughead instantly started kissing back, pulling her even closer to him. After a few moments she was going to pull away, but then his tongue pushed into her lips making them part and clashing their tongues together. Betty felt her insides warm up and kept wanting more without taking it too far. She slowly grinded into him, making him growl and pull away. “Stop.” Was all that came out of his mouth with an incredibly low voice. “Why?”

“Because if you don’t stop I’m going to do something that we will both regret.” His eyes were so dark she could barely see the blue in them; the sight was like a drug. She probably would’ve started drooling if it wouldn’t be considered completely embarrassing. “Like what?” She cooed, slightly rubbing their noses together. His response was so quiet even Betty barely heard him. “I swear to god Betty-“

“Tell me.”

“Tell you what?” He smirked, thinking it would affect her, but it didn’t. She had way too much confidence in that moment.

“Tell me what you would do, Jughead.” Her tone made his eyes darken even more, if that was even possible.

“I would lift you against that wall, rubbing into you until you become lightheaded…”

“Yeah? What else?”

“I would strip all your clothes off and touch you in places you’ve never been touched….” Saying those words, he lowered his head under her chin and started sucking on her skin, leaving nothing but purple bruises behind and making her let out quiet moans.

“More” Betty breathed out.

“I’d make you feel amazing.” Another bruise. “The best you’ve ever felt.” He moved his lips along her jaw, making her hands jump in his hair and move him towards her lips. “You’d scream so loud everyone would know you’re mine.” Jughead murmured against her mouth. “Then I’d put myself inside you, opening you up just perfectly for my dick.” The words made her moan, quickly kissing him so she could stay as quiet as possible.

“Please,” The blonde whined against his mouth.

“Not now Betty…not yet...not here…”

Realization hit her. They were still in school, in a fucking changing room. This really wouldn’t make a nice first time, not to mention this was maybe her second time ever talking to Jughead and they were already making out like they’ve been dating for a year. Her eyes went wide, her body jumping and pushing Jughead off her.

“Oh my god.” Is all she could say, still dumbly staring wide-eyed at the tall serpent standing in front of her.

“What?” His voice sounded slightly annoyed.

“I barely know you, we’ve talked like twice.” A frown appeared on his face.

“Not my fault.”

“What??”

“I don’t know if you don’t want to admit it or you’re just oblivious to your actions but I’ve been trying to get you to talk to me all year, you just ran away every time except now. I’m not evil, Betty, I don’t bite. As ironic as it sounds with my gang and all, it’s true. So can you please not run away this time too?” He was looking at her with painful, sad eyes now.

“I won’t.” She said before she could stop herself. She felt so bad for Jughead, and wanted a way to make up for it.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

His smile was so big it could light up the world. He looked genuinely happy, it was a good look for him. But then again, what wasn’t a good look for him?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope none of my friends IRL ever see this LMAO


End file.
